Unexpected Business
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: Fuji is more than just a businessman, and Eiji is more than his partner. Oishi and Tezuka find out, that antiques come in more than just things... they come in people. FujiTezuka, OishiEiji
1. Chapter 1

(Tennis no Oujisama not ours. Belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Bow to him.)

* * *

Unexpected Business

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Chapter 1

Fuji Syusuke stood staring out the window, watching the cars pass on the street over twenty stories below. The pent-house of the Grand Hotel had been his home for more years than he could count. Even now, he was in need of a new assistant. He sighed, his ice blue eyes almost closed completely as he watched the scene down below.

"What time is it?" he asked of his friend, not looking back at him, but knowing he had just walked into the office.

"Almost nighttime and I'm glad! I get so BORED during the day Syusuke!" Kikumaru Eiji complained as he bounced into the room and went to the window beside the other.

Fuji's eyes opened and he rolled them slightly as he caught the reflection of Eiji in the window. "What are you wearing, and that wasn't the correct answer to my question."

Eiji was wearing a black maid's uniform, with a white ruffled apron, black thigh high stockings, black shoes, and a ruffled maid's hair piece to complete it.

Eiji grinned as he turned around. "Do you like it? I found it in the storage room on the 12th floor."

Fuji rolled his eyes and turned his full, ice blue gaze on him. "When are you going to act like a man, instead of a woman? And it's ok, if you like looking like a fool."

Eiji stopped spinning and put his hands on his hips, not intimidated by the other. After hundreds of years together, one learned not to let Fuji Syusuke get to them. "Hey! I act like a man! Can I help it if I look better in women's clothes than an actual woman?"

Fuji couldn't help but smirk at those words. "Of course you can. You just refuse to. Are you planning on meeting our potential assistants looking like a Halloween store reject?"

"FUJI!"

Eiji glared at the other. "At least I know when to have some fun, you old man!"

He grinned, his ice blue eyes lit with mirth, but they didn't warm. "I would think that my age is irrelevant. This just shows I've outlived many others."

Eiji stuck out his tongue as he sat in one of the comfy chairs in the room. "Well, all I have to say is you need to get laid. It's been, what, 50 years since the last time?"

Fuji snorted. "Well, what do you expect. Humans are so touchy with too many people lately."

"Um... isn't that why humans made condoms?"

Fuji sighed, turning back to the window. "No, that's for human troubles. That's something different than what I'm worried about."

Eiji tilted his head curiously. "What are you talking about then?" he asked, looking as innocent as the day he was made, which Fuji knew was bullshit.

"Having to be better than all those other lovers the human might have had. It's taxing to be so good."

"Ah." Eiji swung his legs back and forth for a moment before speaking again. "So, tell me again why we need assistants?"

"Seeing as we can't get out during the day, we need help. In the form of human help, Eiji. This is something we need. Accept it."

Eiji made a face. "Nya..."

"Eiji," he growled warningly. The last thing they needed was for him to act too strangely when the humans arrived.

Eiji crossed his arms and huffed. "FINE... but I'm NOT getting undressed! You can forget it!"

Fuji sighed. "Fine, you'll just be the eccentric one," he said, straightening out his dark blue tie. He then dusted off his dark blue suit.

"So when are they supposed to be here? I'm bored, and I'm hungry!" Eiji said, already getting antsy.

Fuji was over by him in an instant, slapping his hand with a loud snap. "Assistants are not food. So don't even think it. Once they get here, which should be seven, we can go eat."

Eiji scowled as he rubbed his cheek. "I wasn't saying I wanted to EAT them! I just said I was hungry! NYA!"

Fuji sighed. "Well, I had to make certain. You remember what happened to my last, assistant, don't you?"

"He was annoying." Eiji crossed his arms and looked at the window, where a bird was passing by. "And he kept grabbing my ass."

"So then you tell me when that happens. Not avoid me and take care of it yourself."

"Fine... Nya! When are they coming! I'm getting bored, and you KNOW what happens when I get bored!"

"Are you going to tell me when it's seven?"

"Yes... why?"

"Is it seven?" he asked, his eyes angry.

"In about 10 minutes!" Eiji scowled. "Nya! Learn to read a clock dammit! I know they weren't around in your time but geez!"

Fuji smirked, a vindictive one. "I know how to read one. I just prefer to make you do something around here. And they'll be here in ten minutes."

"I do stuff..." Eiji muttered, playing with the hem of his dress.

He raised an eyebrow. "What 'stuff' besides spending like crazy on my credit card and watching the shopping channel?"

"I didn't hear you complain when I bought you that Zen Garden set for your bedroom. If anything, you hugged and kissed me for it," Eiji said with a pout.

Fuji raised both eyebrows at that. "I seem to recall that as a birthday gift... and last I knew, it wasn't bought with my credit card."

"Well you always seem to recall all the bad things I do... never the good..." Eiji said softly. "And besides... if I don't do anything but shop on TV, how did I earn the money for it?"

"That money came from the allowance I give you, Eiji, not the credit card."

"It did NOT! I actually earned it!"

Eiji stood up, his eyes filling with tears. "You think all I am is a spoiled boy, but I'm not! I earn my keep too!"

Fuji sighed, looking away. "Do I want to know what kind of job you got that let you work nights?"

"I work as a waiter in a bar three times a week, and NO, I don't do anything else but serve drinks!" Eiji said, crossing his arms and turning away.

"I worked for months to save for your birthday present..."

Fuji sighed. "I didn't suggest you did. I simply couldn't think of what kind of jobs only hire night workers. And I did appreciate the gift. But you don't have to work. If you want to make your own money, then you should work for my antique company."

"I know, it's just..." Eiji bowed his head. "I wanted to show you I could do something on my own... and not always have to depend on you..."

"I never thought otherwise."

Eiji looked up, eyes filled with tears, sniffling. "You... you didn't?"

Fuji shook his head, his brown hair swaying with the movement. "I didn't."

A happy smile appeared on the redhead's face. "I am thankful for everything you do for me Fuji," he said, going over and hugging the other. "You saved me from that awful world I was in, and I'll never be able to thank you enough..."

Fuji shrugged, hugging him. "I never asked for you to thank me." He looked up as a light knock came on the door. "Go answer that."

"Okay!" Bouncing over to the door, happy that Fuji wasn't angry anymore, Eiji opened the door... and his heart stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah..."

Oishi Syuichiroh looked at the red head in front of him before looking behind him. He then turned away. He didn't want to have this interview with another person, but he had no choice, it seemed.

Fuji, eyes almost closed, looked toward the door. "Let them in Eiji," he said.

"H-hai..." Eiji opened the door. "Please come in..."

"Thank you very much." Walking in after Oishi, Tezuka Kunimitsu nodded his head in thanks as he entered the room.

Fuji's eyebrow raised at the second voice. It was smooth and cultured, the kind of voice he hadn't heard in years. It certainly grabbed his attention. Slipping on glasses that were of no prescription, he stood tall, watching both men enter. "Welcome gentlemen."

Oishi smiled, taking in the innocent looks of both men. "Thank you for having us."

Tezuka bowed slightly in politeness. "Yes, thank you very much."

Fuji smiled at the action. "You must be Tezuka-san," he said, holding out his hand.

"And you must be Fuji Syusuke-san," Tezuka said in return, putting his hand in Fuji's and shaking it.

Eiji said nothing, still in shock at the beautiful man in the room.

He smiled, shaking his hand firmly before moving on to Oishi. "And you must be Mr. Oishi." They shook hands.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Would you two have a seat?"

"Yes, thank you." Tezuka took a seat and looked at the other. "Now, why is it that you've have asked us here today, Fuji-san?"

"It seems my last assistant had a death in the family and suddenly saw fit to leave in a rush. Thus, I am in need of a new one, as soon as possible. I suffer from a rare disease that doesn't allow me out in the sun, and thus, I need someone to handle daytime tasks for me. This is why I asked for a meeting so soon. And why I asked for it at such a time."

"I see..." Tezuka turned to his friend. "A question though. Why the need for two of us?"

Oishi nodded. "I didn't understand that one either."

Fuji smiled softly. "It wasn't for two. It was more to see if I could find the right one. And just having one show up could have led to failure. I'm certain you can understand this."

"I see..." Tezuka sat there thinking for a moment. "Have you decided on who you are going to choose?"

Fuji smiled at the other man, opening his ice blue eyes and looking directly at him, waiting for a reaction. "Almost," was all he said.

Oishi saw those cold eyes and felt his breath pull in. He looked toward the bright eyed red head and felt his breathing slowly calm. He would rather work for the cross dressing kid than that cold eyed man behind the desk.

Tezuka blinked, but just for blinking purposes. Other than that, he just stared right back at Fuji. "Oh?" he asked calmly. "What else is there?"

Fuji loved that. He hadn't reacted at all. "Just that I need to speak with my partner about this." Standing, he motioned for Eiji to follow him over to the far corner of the room.

Eiji got up and followed him, curious to what he wanted him for. "What is it Fuji?"

"Well, I happen to think Tezuka would be perfect for the job, but I couldn't help but notice the looks you were sending the other one's way."

Eiji blushed. "He's beautiful Fuji..." he murmured, his eyes hazing over slightly. "I never thought I would find someone like him in my life..."

Fuji patted his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips. "I see. Well then, no lunch menu pasted on him. Good. So, how would you like him to be your own personal assistant?"

"Me? My own assistant?" Eiji grinned happily and nodded. "Hai! Thank you Fuji!"

Fuji glared, even as a small smile passed his lips. "Eiji... stop it. Act like someone who needs an assistant."

Eiji nodded again, this time with a professional look on his face, which looked funny, since he was in a maid's uniform. "Hai!"

Fuji sighed, placing a hand to his face. "Why do I bother?" He then moved and headed over to the two. "I have a proposition for the two of you."

Oishi looked up, raising an eyebrow. Those ice blue eyes still chilled him. "What kind of proposition?"

Tezuka looked at the man carefully. "Oh? Please tell."

Fuji glanced back at Eiji before looking toward them. "One of you, will be my personal assistant. You will have to work hard, seeing as I'm the head of my antique company, while the other will handle Eiji's more, unique style."

"I see," Tezuka said, nodded. "And have you decided?"

Fuji grinned. "Eiji, why don't you say who you want to help you?"

Eiji blushed and looked away slightly. "Ne... Oishi-san... would you be alright working for me?"

Oishi physically breathed a sigh, looking at Eiji. "I would enjoy that." It wasn't that he didn't want the better paying job, and the harder work load, but something about Fuji just rubbed Oishi the wrong way.

Fuji smiled. "I suppose that leaves you to accept my job offer, Mr. Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded. "Hai, I would be honored to be your assistant, Fuji-san," he said with a bow.

Fuji grinned. "Good. Then I would suggest Oishi and Eiji go off to discuss business, while Tezuka-san and I work on our own. That is, if you don't mind."

Oishi stood, shaking his head. "I have no trouble with it," he said, wanting to get away from that gaze.

"Hoi hoi! Come on Oishi! I'll show you my room!" Eiji said happily, grabbing the other's arm and leading him away.

Oishi allowed himself to be dragged off, a last, shooting a worried look toward his friend before he was gone.

Tezuka stood as well and bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to work for you."

Fuji smiled, waving off the bow. "No need to bow, Tezuka-san. I have been looking for an assistant like you for a long time."

"You have?" Tezuka was curious to know why. "Haven't you had appropriate assistants before?"

Fuji sighed, shaking his head. "It's hard to find people who aren't so uncivilized it's almost nerve racking."

"Yes, that is a rarity now a days," Tezuka said, going to the window and looking out. "You have a beautiful view..."

Fuji watched him, his eyes watching his expression from the reflection on the window. "Thank you. Being unable to see daylight, I take pleasure where I can find it."

"Yes, I believe nighttime is the most beautiful in my opinion," Tezuka said, turning to face Fuji at the moment.

Fuji's ice blue eyes meet Tezuka's gaze head on. "I can't remember seeing the sun... so night is all I know."

"Sometimes that isn't a bad thing, Fuji-san."

Fuji's serious gaze looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

Tezuka shrugged slightly. "I've just always preferred night as well, that's all."

Fuji blinked slowly, watching him carefully. "There is always a reason why people decide to do one thing over another."

"I never really thought about why I like night over day. I just do, so I leave it at that."

Fuji couldn't help but smile at those words. "Good answer, Tezuka-san. I have a few papers for you to sign, and then we can get to work."

"Alright..." Tezuka followed Fuji out of the room.

----------

Oishi followed his new employer, looking at him. "Would you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked, looking him over.

Eiji looked back at the other and smiled. "Sure! What is it Oishi?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what's with the maid's outfit?"

Eiji shrugged, still smiling. "Women's clothing are more comfortable, and they fit me better. That doesn't bother you, does it Oishi?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I've worked with someone who liked going nude. But, I honestly think you'd look better dressed as a man. You have the looks that will make someone look more than once."

"Would you?" Eiji asked before he even realized it came out, blushing immediately after.

Oishi smiled softly. "I looked twice, even with you in a maid's outfit."

Eiji blushed more. "Well, as much as I appreciate the remark about me looking good in men's clothes, I like dressing this way... but maybe... I'll try dressing in men's clothes... once in awhile..."

Oishi grinned, before winking at him. "I'll look forward to it, boss."

"Please, call me Eiji," he said happily before running ahead. "I'll show you around now!" he said with a small hop in his step, lifting his skirt up slightly and revealing a little secret.

Eiji didn't wear underwear.

----------

(Hope you all enjoyed this! I (Kasey) can say that I really am! I saw this adorable picture of Eiji in a maid's uniform, so that's where I got the idea. Hope you are enjoying this, let us know by reviews or email, and we'll see you next chapter!)

Chapter finished January 9, 2006


	2. Chapter 2

(Tennis no Oujisama isn't ours. It all belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Bow to the man people!)

* * *

Unexpected Business

By Freedom Aozu

Chapter 2

* * *

Tezuka knocked on the door three time to let his boss know he was coming in before entering. "Fuji, I have the reports for today that you wanted to see."

Fuji looked up from the window he was gazing down and turned cold ice blue eyes on his assistant. He gave him a soft smile and motioned him inside. "Then by all means, bring them in. I've been looking forward to the report today."

Tezuka nodded and closed the door, walking across the plush and finely decorated office, stopping in front of the large desk and handing Fuji the report. "Sales are up today, as well as stocks. Also, Atobe Keigo from Tokyo called and wanted to get together to talk business whenever you have time available."

Fuji accepted the papers and looked down at them, flipping through them and reading them over at a glance. "Let him know that if he's all right with an evening meeting, then he can have whatever day he wants."

"Hai." Tezuka stood quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I haven't seen Oishi or Kikumaru-san around today."

Fuji smiled and nodded. "Yes, Oishi-san seemed to think Eiji might enjoy a new horror flick that just came out. I believe... it's a vampire movie," Fuji replied, even as the word vampire seemed to be said with more amusement than the word called for.

A smile twitched on Tezuka's face slightly. "And how much can I bet on the fact that Oishi tried to have Kikumaru-san dress like a man but lost?"

"You'd lose that bet, because Eiji actually left here dressed in black jeans and a black turtleneck sweatshirt."

"That's surprising. Usually Oishi can't get him out of those skirts."

"From what I heard, it was a mutual agreement for tonight." He laughed softly and placed the papers on the desk. He was dressed as he always was, dark suit and tie, his hair neatly combed and his ice blue eyes seemly as cold as their color. "I must admit, I'm glad to see the change, even if it's temporary."

"Yes, he does look nice in men's clothing," Tezuka said, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "Though some of the clothing Kikumaru-san wears does suit him."

Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh, have you noticed him too? A lot of people fall for him."

"I notice, but it doesn't mean I've fallen. He's a little... loud for my tastes," Tezuka said with a smile. "I prefer the strong, quiet types."

Fuji nodded at those words. "Oh, but how few there are out in this world. Too many seem to be thinking about one thing, and that alone." He turned back to the window, staring out at the hustle and bustle below. "What kind of movie do you prefer, Tezuka-san?"

"Me?" Tezuka thought for a moment. "None really. I'd prefer to sit down with a good book."

Fuji's ice blue eyes turned to him suddenly with surprise shimmering in their depths. "That's a first. I don't think I've heard that before from someone as young as you."

Tezuka looked confused at that. "As young as me? You're the same age as I am, aren't you Fuji-san?"

Fuji's smile was crooked and his eyes seemed suddenly tired as he turned away from him. "I'm a lot older than I look. So much so, that you'd never believe me if I told you."

Fuji wasn't worried about Oishi or Tezuka finding out about Eiji and himself. In fact, it was the privacy agreement they had signed before working for them that made him fear nothing from his former assistants as well.

Tezuka wanted to ask what he meant by that, but stayed silent. Even though it had been only a few weeks since he started working for Fuji, he knew when not to stay on a subject. Instead he decided to go on another topic. "Are you hungry?"

Fuji's lips quirked up in a grin. "I'm starved, actually, but I don't think we're thinking the same thing as a meal choice."

Tezuka looked confused for a moment before shaking his head. As much as he admired the man, there were times where he didn't understand him...

Fuji noticed Tezuka's look and laughed softly. "Dinner sounds great. But I'm certain you have plans of your own for a place, so please, don't let me keep you," he said, turning back to staring out the window.

"I'm actually not very hungry myself, but instead trying a little unsuccessfully in making conversation in something else other than work..."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, before looking back at him. "I see. I think it's time you find out why I made you sign that privacy agreement."

"Alright..." Tezuka had wondered about that, but hadn't felt the need to ask. If his boss wanted privacy about something, why should he care otherwise?

"How old would you say I am, Tezuka-san? How long has Fuji Antiques been in business?" He asked, wanting his assistant's thoughts on this.

Tezuka sat for a moment in thought. "Well, at first glance, I thought you were around twenty two, twenty three... and I'm pretty sure Fuji Antiques has been around since the early 1800's, so I'm guessing it's been in the family for generations."

"There has only ever been one Fuji to own Fuji Antiques... and I've been around for longer than this business."

Tezuka was silent. He didn't just hear that... did he? "But... if that's true... then what are...?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Here's why I always go through so many assistants... it's because I'm not allergic to the sun. I'm a vampire. The very thing Eiji and Oishi are watching at the movies... and yet nothing like that version."

"You're a vampire..." Despite with what he just heard, Tezuka was surprisingly calm. "I see... And Eiji as well?"

Fuji's expression became sad. "Unfortunately, yes. He is as well."

"Unfortunately? How did he become one?"

Fuji's cold gaze turned toward the window, the glass fogging slightly under the chilling gaze. "He tried to befriend me, many years ago. They tried, and almost killed him, because he wanted to be friends with a monster. I saved him the only way I knew how. I made him the monster he tried to befriend."

"Does he hate you for what you did to him?"

Fuji shook his head. "Surprisingly, no. He thanks me for the life he has, even though I took away the one thing he loved most. I... I've never really understood him, I suppose."

"The one thing he loved most?" Tezuka stood up and walked around the desk to look into the other's eyes. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what made Fuji's eyes so sad... "What did you take from him?" he asked softly.

He couldn't help but turn away when Tezuka's rich eyes focused on him. He then swallowed thickly. "I took the sun from him. He loved walking in it. He always smelled of daylight when we met. This was what I took from him."

Tezuka wasn't sure what else to say after that.

Fuji drew in a deep breath and held it before slowly letting it out. "Now, you know the reason for the privacy agreement. You can decide to stay and continue working here, or you can leave. If you stay, there is another contract for you to sign, which lets you tell people what we are, and give proof, if we should try to bite you. I assure you, though. I rarely need to go out any more, and people food can be filling, at times."

"I don't plan to leave my job, Fuji-san, so you needn't worry about that."

For a brief moment, surprise and pleasure wared in his eyes, glad to hear those words. He then lost the brightness and turned to his desk, pulling out another contract. "Here you go, then. Don't worry. I don't plan to rip this up if something happens. I'm not vindictive. Although I am very sadistic, from what Eiji likes to tell me."

Tezuka picked up the contract, and without even looking at it, ripped it in half. "You don't have to worry about ripping it off, because I just did. I will not sign this contract."

Fuji's eyes once more widened, surprise clear in their depths. "Why... why did you do that?" he asked. No one, in the hundreds of years he had been doing it, had ever ripped it up. They had all signed so swiftly Fuji hadn't ever seen the paper hit the desk once he pulled it out.

"Because, I feel I have nothing to fear," Tezuka said without hesitation. "So why should I have to sign that if that's how I feel?"

Fuji looked at him with his eyes still showing his surprise. "I even told you I was starving, and yet... you feel no fear?"

"Would you like me to?" Tezuka asked. "I am not like the others Fuji. I thought you realized that when you hired me."

Fuji's eyes softened, before a genuine smile passed his lips, all the way into those ice blue eyes that seemed to brighten. "Thank you, Tezuka-san. I knew you were special."

Tezuka smiled back, a rarity. "Thank you Fuji-san, now, should we go grab some dinner. I was lying when I said I wasn't hungry. I'll even let you choose the place we eat at, though I have to tell you, I'm not much on rare meat."

He laughed, something that was also genuine. "I'm not much on it either. If you don't mind a little dancing at a club after a nice meal of pasta at a local Italian restaurant."

"Sounds like a date," Tezuka said, still smiling. "Let me go change out of this suit and I'll meet you back here in about 15 minutes." He walked out of the office, something different about his walk.

Fuji stared after him, long after Tezuka had left. His eyes seemingly locked on the door. "A... date?" he questioned softly.

----------

Eiji grinned and stretched as he and Oishi exited the movie theater. "That movie was awesome!" he exclaimed.

Oishi laughed softly, walking beside the hyper young man as they left the theater and headed for his car. "You really like those kinds of movies, huh, Eiji-san?"

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji said with a grin. "It's funny how they portray vampires, with the capes and everything."

Oishi laughed, looking at Eiji. "Oh? You think they should look otherwise?"

Eiji stopped walking and looked at Oishi, his smile gone. "Ne, Oishi? Do you believe vampires are real?" he asked, his voice soft.

Oishi looked at Eiji for a moment before nodding. "I believe there are a lot of things out there that we don't know about."

Eiji shifted on his feet softly. "Well... what would you say if I told you... that I was one?"

He stopped, looking at Eiji. Deciding the movie had made the normally eccentric young man a little more so than normal, he figured he's play off his own desire for a second. "I'd ask you where you've been all my life... and then beg you to take me into a dark ally and offer you a little drink," he replied, honestly.

Eiji blinked, his eyes darkening slightly at the remark. "Are... are you serious?" he whispered.

Oishi smiled, nodding. "I've always wished vampires were real. One of my biggest fantasies was to be bit by a vampire in an alleyway."

Eiji swallowed hard. He never knew a human to actually WANT to be bit! "Will you follow me?" he said in a soft, but almost sensual voice as he held his hand out to the other.

Oishi nodded, placing his hand into Eiji's smaller one and following him. His eyes were calm and light as he laughed softly. "You possibly think I'm loony, don't you. Eiji-san?"

Eiji shook his head as they walked quickly down the sidewalk. "No. In fact... I'm happy you told me."

Oishi's eyebrow rose at those. "Then why are you walking like you want to get me off the street?"

A small smirk appeared on Eiji's lips as they turned into an alley. "You'll see..."

Oishi's eyebrow raised. "Is this where the great Eiji-vampire will have his way with me?" he asked. Despite his disbelief in any real vampires, he could feel his pulse pick up and his desire flare at the thought of this smaller, younger man suddenly having his way with his neck in a deserted alley.

Eiji gently pushed the other against a wall. "Mmm... Would you stop me?" he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against Oishi's neck, before licking it in preparation.

Unexpectedly, he groaned, his head falling back to allow for better access. "No. This is... something I've always... wanted," he murmured, the desire rushing through his blood could be heard in his voice at the touch of his lips on his tender neck.

Eiji felt his fangs slowly descend. "You know I won't hurt you, don't you Syuichiroh?" he asked the other softly, using his name for the first time.

A shiver crossed his body at the brush of teeth over his neck. "I... I know... Eiji..."

Eiji groaned softly before brushing his fangs slowly over the smooth neck, looking for a perfect place to bite.

Oishi groaned in response. "You... are... a tease..." he panted, his pulse now pounding, as every one of his wildest fantasies was coming true.

"Hmmm, but you know you like it," he said hotly against his neck, finding the perfect spot, all hot and pulsing under his fangs. "Last chance..."

"You're right... I do like it..." His pulse sped as he felt like this was all a great dream, and eventually, he would wake up and see the movie still playing on the screen. "I want this..."

With a soft, almost possessive growl, Eiji slowly sank his teeth into Oishi's neck.

Oishi felt a flash of pain, and then pleasure unlike anything else he's ever felt before. He gasped loudly, before his neck fell back the rest of the way, allowing further access to his neck. "Eiji..." he whispered, his arms coming up to hold the smaller man to him. He couldn't believe it. Eiji really had bit him... and he was loving it.

Eiji let out a soft growl of pleasure as he slowly started to drink. He had to do this slowly, and not only make sure he didn't take too much blood, but also so Oishi could feel the euphoria of pleasure running through him.

Oishi gasped and arched closer to the smaller body, pleasure coursing through his body. "Ei... ji... this... is... amazing..."

Eiji's eyes looked up at Oishi's face, his blue eyes, darkened with pleasure. As he continued to drink, he let a hand undo Oishi's pants, and slowly released his erection from them. "Mmm..." he murmured as he slowly began to stroke the other.

Oishi's eyes drifted shut, as pleasure poured through him. He had never thought being bit would be this amazing. Even if it was just to humor him.

Eiji continued to drink the other for several more minutes before deciding it was enough and slowly removed his fangs and licked the wound until it closed before lifting his head, still stroking the other slowly. "How was that?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

Oishi was so close to coming that he almost spilled at those words. "It was great... and almost... not enough."

"What else do you want Syuchiroh?" Eiji murmured. "Do you want me to stroke you to completion, or do you want to take me? I so like the second idea..."

He growled softly, pulling him close. "I like the second one as well."

Eiji felt himself gasp softly when he saw the look in Oishi's green eyes and whimper. "Then do it... Syuichiroh..." he murmured, rubbing up against the other. "Take me..."

"My... no... our pleasure," he said, pulling his clothes off swiftly, and dragging his body flush against his own. He then lifted him up in his arms, settling him over his arousal. "Hold on to me, so I can prep you."

Eiji nodded, panting softly as he wrapped his legs around Oishi's waist and did the same with his arms, wrapping them around his neck.

Oishi smiled, before kissing him deeply, passionately. All the while, he used saliva slicked fingers and slid a single digit up into the tight entrance.

"Ahh..." Eiji moaned softly, he head falling back, panting even more. "More..."

Oishi smiled, kissing him along his neck and slowly pushing in a second finger. "What ever... you wish..."

"Nya!" Eiji cried out, bucking slightly. He never thought it would feel like this... "Syu...ichi...roh..." he groaned, his head falling against the wall.

He soon was working three fingers inside the tight passage while sucking at his neck. "Let me... know when you're... ready," he said, stroking his insides with slow movements.

"I'm ready... I'm ready... please Syuichioh..." Eiji begged, his ass tightening around the fingers.

Not wanting to wait either, he pulled his fingers from his warm heat and spit into his hand, slicking his length before settling at his entrance. "Eiji," he whispered, before pushing into the tight channel. He moved slowly, tormenting both of them with his slow motions.

Eiji cried out softly in pleasure, his mouth parting in between his pants, revealing his fangs to the other.

Oishi looked at the fangs, his pulse picking up it's pace. He had to be dreaming. This was too much like every major fantasy he had ever had, and then some. Pushing into him deeply, over and over again, he knew he wouldn't be able to drag this out as he wanted to since he'd first seen that tempting glimpse of bare skin when he had first come to work for him.

"Eiji... I'm... too... wound... up..." he panted, using a hand to stroke the neglected length he found trapped between their bodies.

"I... know... Aim a little... higher..." Eiji cried, his arms tightening around the other's neck. "So... close!"

Oishi groaned deeply and did as he was instructed, aiming just a little higher. His thrust were fast and sure, pounding into the welcoming flesh over and over. The sounds of hard pants and flesh slapping against flesh only proceeded to make him harder... closer to release. "Eiji..." he breathed out as he stroked him in time to each thrust.

After only a few more thrusts, Oishi found the spot Eiji had wanted. "AHHH!" he screamed, bucking and tightening his legs around the other. After only two more thrusts, he came hard all over the other's chest, his ass tightening around him as he did so.

"EIJI!" he cried out, following him almost instantly into the bliss-filled state that those milking inner muscles created in him.

Eiji pulled Oishi's lips to his, kissing him hungrily, his tongue thrusting into Oishi's the taste of his blood still in his mouth.

He growled, teasing his tongue with Eiji's, enjoying the copper-filled taste from his now lover.

"Mmmm..." Eiji purred happily, his tongue flicking over Oishi's before pulling his tongue into his mouth, his fangs grazing against the rough surface.

Oishi grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling his clothes back on. "We should get back, before Fuji-san begins to worry about us."

"So are you okay with me being a vampire?" Eiji asked worriedly, looking at the other. "I know it's a little surprising that they're real but..."

He laughed and kissed him softly. "Eiji-dear, you've just become my biggest wet dream come true. I've got no trouble with it at all."

Eiji purred and snuggled against his new boyfriend. "Good, because I have lots of ideas we can do when we get back to the hotel..." he murmured.

Oishi smiled, his eyes gleaming. "I've got a few of my own, Eiji. I just hope I don't get in trouble for sleeping with my boss." He laughed, knowing he wouldn't. Yet something suddenly struck him. "Wait a minute, does Fuji-san know about you being a vampire?"

Eiji grinned. "Hoi! Because Fuji is one too! Fuji created me!"

Oishi raised an eyebrow at those words. Oh lord, he was working for two vampires. This was getting interesting. "Oh, then all's cool then, huh? He won't kill me for being with you?"

"Of course not. He'll be happy because I'll be occupied more now with giving my employee things to do for me during the day," he said with a wink.

Oishi smirked back. "Oh, I'm certain I'll enjoy every command, boss."

----------

(Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Next chapter is going to focus more on Fuji and Tezuka's growing relationship, with a little bit of Oishi and Eiji. Email us or write a review, but please let us know what you think!)

Chapter completed January 10, 2006


	3. Chapter 3

(Tennis no Oujisama doesn't belong to us (sadly) It belongs to Konomi Takeshi, who we feel is a god)

* * *

Unexpected Business

By Freedom Aozu

Chapter 3

* * *

Fuji finished up with a flourish of his name on some paperwork Tezuka had placed in front of him. A week after having told his assistant what he was, nothing had happened. Tezuka still treated him the same, and aside from raising his eyebrow every time he grabbed a liquid meal, he was still comfortable around him. Pushing the intercom, he smiled slightly. "Tezuka, those papers are finished."

A minute or so had passed before Tezuka came in. "Alright, I'll have those faxed and mailed by the end of the-" He was caught off by a loud bump and he sighed tiredly. "Not again..."

Fuji couldn't help but snicker softly. "Are they at it again?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Yes. I swear, I don't know how much more of this I can take..." Tezuka said with a scowl.

He smiled casually. "How about you come with me to the club. I was going to get away from the sounds myself. I hear a heck of a lot more than you do."

"Ah yes, the enhanced hearing part of being a vampire," Tezuka said with a chuckle. "Is there anything else I need to know about you Fuji?"

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes seemingly closed. "Like what, Tezuka?"

"Well... like what your preference is perhaps. I don't believe you've ever told me."

Fuji, never one to want to tell anyone anything straight out, looked out toward the window. "Preference for what?"

"As in... do you like women... or men?" Tezuka said, almost a bit uncomfortably. He hated feeling like he was prying into something he shouldn't. "I mean... if you don't mind me asking that is..."

Fuji shook his head, a small laugh on his lips. "I like both... although women have become more tiring of late."

"Yes... they do get a bit tiresome..." Tezuka said, before coughing. "I... better get these papers finished before we head out to the club..." Turning, Tezuka walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Fuji's eyebrow raised. He must have offended his assistant. He hadn't meant to. Yet tonight, he really needed to feed. Mostly, he had taken to small sips, but he knew, by Eiji's worried glances, that he hadn't had enough. He headed to his room and pulled on tight black leather pants and tight black tank top. He was holding a black leather cloak coat when Tezuka came back into the office. "You don't have to come with, Tezuka. I'm certain I've taken enough of your time."

Tezuka blinked, and Fuji wasn't sure, but he was almost certain he saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "I don't have to come, I know. But I want to... if that's alright," he said softly.

He nodded almost instantly. "Of course you can. I don't mind the company at all. I just... you seemed... not to like my words earlier. I'm sorry if my liking men bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me," Tezuka said, his cheeks turning rosy slightly. "because... I like them too... I'm gay to be more precise."

Fuji blinked and tilted his head. "Really? I never would have guessed. You looked like you could have anyone you wanted. I assumed women were more your thing, as disgusted with Oishi and Eiji's antics have been making you."

"I'm only disgusted because I'm not the type to want to hear other's private moments," Tezuka said tightly. "It should be just that, private."

He nodded at those words. "How true that is."

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a moment before smiling slightly. "You know... we seem to agree on a lot..."

"I'm old, Tezuka. My ideals, as Eiji likes to tell me, are ancient."

"I don't think they are, because I believe in them too," Tezuka said, before holding out Fuji's coat to him. "We should get going, since the sun just set."

Fuji nodded. "I'll be a little longer with someone tonight. Small sips aren't cutting it," he murmured as he allowed Tezuka to help pull on his coat and then lead him downstairs.

Tezuka bit his lip. He wanted to tell the other that HE wouldn't mind being fed off... but wasn't sure what Fuji would say to that.

Fuji caught the action and paused at the elevator door. "What's the matter? You can tell me anything, you know."

"I just... wonder if you enjoy biting strangers..." Tezuka said softly, looking into the other's cold eyes.

Fuji shook his head. "I enjoy being with someone I know... but... I don't know too many people."

Tezuka swallowed, looking away and out the window, watching the lights slowly turn on and lighting the city. "You could... with me, you know..."

He paused, looking at him. "You... would ... let me... bite you?"

Tezuka nodded. "Hai. I've thought about it since Oishi told me about how Kikumaru-san bit him. It takes a lot of trust to allow someone to do that, and after thinking about it, I realized... that I do trust you... that much..."

Fuji looked at him for a moment before smiling softly. "I thank you for that, Tezuka." That said, he held open his arms. "Come here. I think I got dressed up for nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Tezuka walked over to the older man. "Forgive me if I'm a little nervous..."

He smiled, pulling him into his arms. "It's ok. I would never force you."

"You're not forcing me to do anything," Tezuka said softly, looking into the other's eyes. How Oishi could find them frightening... They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen...

Fuji lightly kissed his lips, before moving down to caress his neck with his lips. He teased him slowly, teasing softly and gently.

Tezuka's eyes fluttered closed, his breathing slowing down, deepening. His nervousness slowly went away, and was replaced with something else

Desire. Need.

Fuji's lips trailed over his neck, kissing it gently, even as he nipped and snuggled the pulse point at his neck. He didn't just go in for the bite. He wanted to enjoy this moment. "Kunimitsu... are you enjoying yourself?"

Tezuka shivered. Hearing his name pass the vampire's lips... was a orgasm in itself. "Yes... I am..." he whispered.

Fuji smiled and let his teeth elongate, before running them along his neck, teasing him with a tantalizing glimpse of what he had planned. "Good..."

Tezuka's knees buckled and he barely caught himself from falling, his hands gripping Fuji's arms in a effort to hold him up. "G-God..." he gasped softly. He was slowly starting to know what Oishi had told him about...

Fuji grinned. "If you think this is what Oishi feels when Eiji bites him... ask Eiji if my bites are merely that... or something more," he whispered, teasing over the pulse point with his teeth once more.

This time Tezuka let out a low groan, his head slowly falling back. "Syusuke..." he panted. "This feels so..."

"I hope good," he whispered, teasing him with his voice, wanting to make him so turned on he would cry out in pleasure before he bit him.

"More than good..." Tezuka let out another moan, this time louder. "Syusuke..." He pressed closer to him, his erection more noticeable now.

Fuji groaned softly at the feeling of his erection against him. "Very much so, it would seem," he murmured. "I would rather ravish this young, lithe body of yours than bite into this glorious neck of yours," he told him, trying to draw his attention away from his teeth pressing against his neck, but not breaking through.

"Mmm... I won't complain about having both done to me..." Tezuka murmured, his fingers tangling into Fuji's hair.

Fuji pulled back slightly, looking at him in surprise. "I thought you liked these kinds of things in private?" he asked, a teasing note to his voice. He also brought to light that they were standing at the elevator.

Tezuka blinked hazily, realizing where they were as well. "Then we better move to the bedroom," he said, leaning over and nipping on Fuji's lower lip. "Then we better move to a bedroom."

Fuji groaned. This was something he hadn't done in centuries. No one had ever fueled his bodies need for both sexual and liquid satisfaction. Yet he looked at him and his body instantly tightened in need. Yet... he couldn't stop himself from being the old fashioned man he was. He wanted more than just sex.

"Kunimitsu, are you certain about this. I don't have casual jaunts..."

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure, and don't worry, I don't have casual jaunts either." Tezuka reached up and caresses Fuji's cheek. "I want you... very much..."

Fuji's whole body shuddered at that touch. It was so gentle... so light. "Kunimitsu... " he said, his ice blue eyes flashing hot fire. "I am not like men of this time. I will fall in love... easily..."

"I already have."

He pulled back at that, his eyes moving to meet his.

Tezuka looked back into the ice blue eyes, his own not wavering. He knew it was too soon to be saying that, but it was the truth. He had fallen in love with him, and even though it scared him, because Fuji was a vampire and he wouldn't age, and Tezuka would, he wanted to spend his life with the other, and wouldn't regret it for a moment.

"Would you... do something for me?"

"Anything," Tezuka said without hesitation.

"Wait till the next new moon, before I drink from you. I... have something I want to ask you, and I want you to be certain I'm what you want."

Tezuka was confused, but nodded. "Alright. Until then..."

"Come back to my office. I'll tell you why I asked."

Tezuka followed the other, curious about why Fuji had stopped what they were doing to do this. "Syusuke...? What do you want to ask me?"

"You are human, correct?" he asked, pretty much stating the obvious.

Tezuka nodded, confused. "Hai..."

Fuji, once they were in his private rooms, which were sound proof, he turned to Tezuka. "How strongly do you care for me?" he asked, being straightforward."

"Very strongly," Tezuka said, starting to get worried. "Syusuke, what is this about?"

"I could never bring myself to create another vampire. I destroyed Eiji's life with that one decision. Instead, I would make you a servant. Someone who is tied to me and me alone. You will not age, or have fear of illness. And sunlight will still be yours. I... I would offer this to you, Kunimitsu. I could not bear to lose you if I were to become one with you."

Tezuka stood, stunned. A servant... and he would be able to stay with Fuji always... "What would you have to do to do this?" he asked.

"I would have to take your blood for the first time by the light of the new moon. I then must give you a little of my own, so that we will become bonded."

Tezuka stood there, thinking. If he did this, he would never grow old, never die, and this frightened him a little. But... he would get to stay with Fuji. He knew his feelings for the vampire were strong, and he wanted to be with him, but could he do this?

"When is the next new moon?"

"Three days from now."

"I'll give you my answer then, alright?" Tezuka said softly, reaching up and brushing his cheek gently with his fingertips.

Fuji couldn't help it. His eyes closed and he leaned into the touch. "That's fine. Take all the time you need. There is always a new moon once a month. It's not like you'd miss your chance if you need more time."

"Three days is all I need." Tezuka smiled softly. "Now, since you're not feeding off me tonight, we best find someone else for you…"

He laughed softly, pulling Tezuka up against his body, flesh against flesh. His skin was slightly chilled from lack of feeding. "Actually, if you could call Eiji... I'm certain he could help me sustain until you decide," he murmured, leaning down to nuzzle Tezuka's throat.

Tezuka smiled softly before a frown appeared on his face. "Syusuke... when was that movie that Oishi and Kikumaru-san saw?"

"About two weeks ago. But I wouldn't worry about anything. Eiji believes that giving Oishi any of his blood would kill him, so he won't try such an act."

'Why does he think that?"

"He's too much of an innocent. He would try to turn everyone he came across when things got terrible for them. I will tell him the truth when the time is right. But that isn't tonight."

Tezuka nodded. "It's just that... well, Eiji isn't able to make Oishi a servant now, since he's already bitten him, correct?"

"Eiji couldn't do that in any case. He isn't old enough to sustain a servant. But I could sustain two... and link Oishi's need for a connection to Eiji."

"I see..." That sounded reasonable. Tezuka was about to say he would go get Eiji before he heard another loud bump. "AGAIN!"

Fuji's eyes narrowed slightly before a sadistic smirk crossed his lips. "Wanna see how fast they'll stop?"

Tezuka blinked, for the first time worried about the look on Fuji's face. "What are you going to do?"

He laughed softly. "You'll see." That said, he turned toward the direction he knew Eiji's room was. "Eiji, I need you, now!" Fuji called, in a low almost melodic voice. Yet there was a slight tremor of pain in his voice. It had been pitched that only someone in their room should have heard it, but Fuji knew that the one he created would here him as clear as crystal.

Almost instantly, Eiji came running in, wearing a disheveled cowgirl outfit, complete with a hat. Oishi quickly followed him in the room. "Nya! Fuji, what's going on!" Eiji cried, looking around.

Tezuka blushed at the way Eiji was dressed and looked away.

Fuji looked back at Tezuka, a gleam in his pale blue eyes.

Oishi was slightly out of breath. He had never expected his lover to just rush out during the middle of love making. He had been able to pull on his pants, but not anything else. "What's wrong?"

Fuji laughed softly. "I'm sorry Eiji. I didn't mean to disturb you. But... I am in need of your help."

"What is it Fuji?" Eiji asked, worry still in his voice.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to get up the urge to bother the humans, but I am pale... and my skin is cool. I need something only you can provide."

Eiji nodded, walking over to his creator. "Alright. I'm ready when you are," he said.

He cast a glance at his created before looking toward Oishi. "Are you all right with this?" he asked.

Oishi swallowed and looked at Tezuka. While he loved it when Eiji bit him... he was uncertain what he would feel at seeing the older vampire biting Eiji. "It's Eiji's decision."

"You need some blood inside you Fuji, and since I eat more than enough..." Eiji tilted his neck and looked at Oishi and smiled. "I'll be alright. I think you'll like the effect Syuchiroh..."

Tezuka frowned slightly. What did the young vampire mean by that?

Fuji raised an eyebrow at that. "I do not need to become a perv like you two, Eiji," he commented, taking the younger ones arm and raising it to his lips. "Just leave those feelings out of this."

Eiji made a face. "You're no fun," he said, pouting.

Fuji stared full on at him then. "I aim to make Tezuka my servant, Eiji. If he accepts that is. Thus, I don't need un-necessary thoughts trapped in my mind."

Eiji blinked in surprise. Fuji was going to take on a servant? Even HE wasn't strong enough to do that yet.

"In fact, I want you to offer that to Oishi as well. I'll handle that, but he will be connected to you," he said, before leaning over his wrist and biting into the vein there.

Eiji didn't even flinch at the bite, he was use to it. "Make Syuchiroh a servant too?" He grinned and looked at Oishi. "Hear that? If you become a servant, than we can stay together forever!"

Oishi blinked at those words, finding it strangely erotic to see someone sucking on Eiji's wrist. "What does being a servant mean?" he asked, trying not to let himself get carried away.

Fuji closed his eyes, the coppery taste spiced with sexual desire. It was almost enough to make him pull away and take Tezuka, right then and there, but he restrained. His grip tightened, trying to let his fledgling know he was putting more into it than he needed.

Eiji flinched and quickly fought to keep his emotions at bay. "Gomen, fuji…"

He gave him a soft look with his eyes, his hold instantly becoming gentle. He drank till his skin seemed to shine slightly with health and was once more warm to the touch. He glanced to Tezuka, wondering what he thought of all this.

Tezuka watched in awe of the to gorgeous men. It was strange, to watch Fuji drink from Eiji's wrist, but also... erotic... in a way...

Fuji stopped, pulling back from the wrist. He hadn't taken a lot, and knew Oishi had yet to give to Eiji this night. Thus, all would be replaceable. Lapping at the wound, they healed almost instantly, before the human's eyes.

Oishi swallowed, this time trying to tamp down his desire. Fuji's eyes may scare him, but the man was down right deadly in his sensuality when he wanted it. "Um... what does being a servant mean, Eiji?" he asked, once more

"It's someone who's tied to me and me alone," Eiji said, looking at his lover with a smile. "You wouldn't age or get sick, and you would still be able to go into the sunlight because you're not a vampire."

Oishi smiled. "Then sign me up. Anything that means I can remain by your side, it worth it. Even if I have to say good bye to my family."

Fuji saw the slight sadness there and smiled sadly. "You could still see them. You would just have to be careful. Eiji or I would have to be with you, so they wouldn't realize you hadn't aged. But, I see no reason why family should be tossed aside to a servant. Most vampire think taking the time for servants to be with family is a waste. I see it as a blessing."

Oishi looked at Fuji, for the first time, no fear or urge to run filling him as he met sad ice blue eyes. "See, all the more reason. I love Eiji, Fuji-san. I would do anything to remain by his side and make him happy."

Eiji felt his eyes fill with tears. "Syuichiroh..." he whispered, before running over to him and jumping in his arms, kissing him hungrily. "I love you too... I love you so much..." he whispered.

Fuji caught a glimpse of ass as the skirt flew up at Eiji's actions and while he was happy for the two, he didn't need the sight. "Oishi-san, please take him back to your room... and keep it down."

Oishi smiled at his lover and kissed him back, before catching Fuji's pained look and smiling. It was obvious the other vampire was a lot older than Eiji at that moment. "Yes sir. Good night, both of you," he said, before carrying his lover out and back to their room.

"They seemed happy with the idea," Tezuka said with a smile.

"I don't think I need the three days, Syusuke. My answer is yes."

Fuji nodded, one hand having come up to cover his eyes when Eiji and Oishi had left. Yet he looked up almost instantly and met Tezuka's gaze at those words. "You are certain about this?" he asked, his expression serious, yet hopeful.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure." Stepping closer, Tezuka cupped Fuji's face again. "Fuji Syusuke, I love you, and I want to be with you... forever."

His breath stilled at those words. In fact, he seemed to have become completely still all over. He looked at him before leaning in to kiss him softly. "I love you Tezuka Kunimitsu. I want you forever by my side."

Tezuka closed the distance and kissed him softly, his arms wrapping around his waist.

Fuji held him close, returning the soft brush of lips against his own. "I think I may die," he whispered, holding him tightly.

Tezuka laughed softly. "I hope not. We have the rest of our lives to spend together. Do you really want to miss out on that?"

He laughed at that as well, shaking his head. "No, but waiting three days to have you... will be torture."

"Until then, lets go out and see a movie or go to a club, because I don't think they're going to be able to be quiet tonight," Tezuka said as he heard a louder bump than before.

Fuji rolled his eyes. "This room is supposed to be sound proof," he grumbled.

"We can talk to some people about that tomorrow," Tezuka said with a smile as he wrapped a arm around Fuji's waist as they exited the room.

Fuji grinned, allowing his new love to lead him from the place and down to where he had a number of cars to chose from. "So, what is your preference for tonight?"

"Anything that will get us away from THAT as fast as possible."

He chuckled and brought Tezuka's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "What kind of food do you like?"

Tezuka smiled again. "Anything, as long as I get to be with you while I eat it."

"What, I can't eat it with you?" he asked, looking hurt, even though there was a gleam in his eyes.

Tezuka laughed and pulled the other close. He couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. "I love you Syusuke."

"I love you too, Kunimitsu. Now let's go get us some food. I find listening to them gives me quite an appetite," he murmured, dragging his love off to some quiet restaurant where they could rant about Eiji and Oishi in peace.

----------

(Chapter 3 is finally complete! Bleh, sorry for the wait, I (Kasey) had to clean it and stuff and I was being slow about it. Please email or review, but let us know what you think! Next chapter is all about Oishi and Eiji!)

Chapter completed January 11, 2005


End file.
